


You're Caught In Her Bright Eyes

by bottombitch



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Annette and Ingrid are on watch, and after seeing a suspicious figure, they give chase, only to split up moments later. When Annette finds Ingrid again, she's in for a surprise. Commission for Two Tries.
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Kronya
Kudos: 24





	You're Caught In Her Bright Eyes

Annette hated guard duty. It wasn't that she was scared of what she might find, rather, she just hated being out in the cold, having to roam around in the dark, not even sure if there would be anything worth her attention. Still, she'd rather things be quiet than for there to be something that actually needed her attention, she supposed. Ever since Flayn had been kidnapped, the monastery had been on high alert, and what had previously been only one or two patrons per month for Annette had become four or five. It was for a good cause, but damn if it didn't get exhausting sometimes. She didn't want there to be any danger, but she did want some excitement.

Ingrid, on the other hand, who had been partnered with Annette on more than one occasion and was currently, didn't mind the patrols. A few sleepless nights weren't much to sacrifice in the name of peace, she thought.

As the two of them walked together, they didn't talk much. The heightened security at the monastery had everyone on edge, and even if they had differing feelings about it themselves, the atmosphere was enough to keep them from talking much.

The monastery was quiet at night, at least—a stark contrast to how it tended to be during the day, with students running around and teachers watching over them as best they could. As they walked, Annette pondered all the things that she would be able to get away with at night. Not that she'd actually do any of them, of course! She had something of an exhibitionist fetish, but she would never actually get up to something in public, even in the dead of night.

Glancing over at Ingrid, Annette soon caught the girl's gaze as Ingrid looked towards her in turn; she hadn't been thinking of anything naughty in-particular, but it still felt embarrassing to have the other girl look at her all of a sudden, especially when she had only just been thinking about what she had been. At that point, she just wanted an out, and it came in the form of a hooded figure, stood about a hundred feet away from them.

The figure could barely be made out in the darkness, but after focusing her gaze Annette managed to spot them.

"Hey, isn't that—" she began, but Ingrid was already moving into action, darting towards the figure at a speed that Annette couldn't hope to match. The redhead tried her best, though, darting after her friend while the two of them neared the figure. It didn't take long for whoever was in the hood to figure out that they were being approached, and they soon turned themselves to run away, darting down one of the alleyways before either Ingrid or Annette herself could reach them.

"You head after them, I'll try to cut them off," Ingrid suggested, prompting Annette to give a nod.

"Right!" she replied, before heading into the alleyway after whoever had been in the hood. She wasn't even sure what the figure had been up to, but if they were running, then surely they had to have been doing something wrong? She caught sight of them when she rounded a corner, then tried to pick up her own speed—if she could catch them, then she wouldn't have to worry about Ingrid being able to cut them off.

As she rounded the next corner, she lost sight of them again. Catching her breath, she placed her hands on her knees and leaned forward, then looked around to see where they might have gone. There weren't any tracks or signs that she could follow, so she could only hope that Ingrid had been able to cut them off, further along, assuming that she had been able to predict where they were going to go. What a mess! She had been so eager for some excitement, and her first taste of some had been a total disaster.

"Ingrid?" she asked, in a forced whisper as she moved forward again, looking around. "Ingrid, did you get them?" She took careful steps, watching any corners that she passed incase the hooded figure happened to jump out at her. Moving between hedges and narrow pathways, she looked around for any sign of her partner and the hooded figure—even just finding Ingrid would have been enough for her at that point, in honesty.

"Agh!" came a cry from somewhere close, and Annette quickly set to work tracking it down. She rushed towards a nearby hedge and worked her hands into it to peer through, only to find something that she could have never expected.

Ingrid had found what Annette assumed to be the hooded figure, but as for 'getting' them? Well.

The blonde had been forced onto her stomach, and her hands were tied behind her back; Annette couldn't see her weapon, so she had presumably been disarmed. Her hands were tied with a ribbon, but even in the relative darkness Annette could tell just how tightly it had been tied—there was no chance of Ingrid being able to escape on her own. Down below, her skirt had been hiked up and out of the way, but not removed, and buried between the cheeks of Ingrid's ass was a face that Annette didn't immediately recognise, mostly because of the way that it was obscured.

As a popping sound rang out, the head pulled back, and Monica reached up to wipe her lips. "Ingrid, I didn't know you were hiding such a tasty butthole back here—I might not have bothered running." Monica followed that up with a light slap against Ingrid's snatch, and the blonde couldn't help letting out a soft moan of pleasure.

"O-Once Annette gets here..." Ingrid muttered, only to have Monica's spare hand press against the back of her head and push it into the grass; the redhead shook her own head as she did.

"Well, if you keep quiet, we won't have to worry about her joining us," Monica replied, confidently, then buried her face between the cheeks of Ingrid's ass again. As Annette watched on, she felt that she should do something—of course, she should, her friend was being... violated, and yet... the warmth between her legs that had only briefly visited earlier came back with a vengeance. All those times she had masturbated to the thought of doing something similar, not necessarily with either of the girls before her, how was she supposed to resist?

She knew that she should have. She knew that giving in to the desires she felt was wrong and that Ingrid was in trouble, but the fact that something so explicitly sexual was happening right before her eyes, here in the open—she couldn't stand it. As she watched through the hole in the bush, she allowed one of her hands to slip between her legs, moving into her bottoms and running up against the outside of her underwear. She had to raise her other hand to cover her mouth to stop any small sounds of pleasure from escaping—she felt so sensitive.

With her face buried against the ground, Ingrid could do little more than moan and struggle as Monica so desperately lapped at her ass, with the redhead treating it as if it was the tastiest treat that she had ever laid her tongue against—gentle prods at the hole itself with the tip of her tongue, long laps across the hole, shorter ones whenever she felt more desperate for Ingrid's bitter taste.

"You know, it's a shame that you're so eager to escape. We could have a lot more fun together if I could use my hands for other things," Monica muttered, her hands squeezing around Ingrid's wrists. Even then, Ingrid continued to struggle, lifting her head up just enough to look back at Monica.

"I'll never give in. I'm not— ahhh!" As she had been speaking, Monica had buried her face between the cheeks of her ass again, as deep as she could. Her tongue pressed against Ingrid's ass, but it wasn't merely trying to sample the rim anymore—those once-delicate prods had turned into forceful pushes, each jab forcing itself deeper into the tight hole while Ingrid whined and rolled her hips back against Monica's face, unable to understand just why it felt so good to be treated in such a way. Did she truly want to escape? Of course, she did, she thought, but perhaps she could... struggle a little less if only to see what Monica was referring to when she had mentioned her hands being used for 'other things'.

Monica must have been able to tell that Ingrid was less willing to struggle because a moment later she dropped her hands to instead wrap her arms around the blonde's legs. She used that grip to pull the girl closer, and as she held her thighs and ass against her face she pushed her tongue as deep as it would go into that tight behind, massaging the upper wall with long strokes, then the lower one, searching around for any particular pleasure spots inside Ingrid's ass.

Ingrid felt like a whore. She reached her hands forward, dug them into the ground, even clenched her fists as she tried her best to convince herself that she didn't need the pleasure, that she could just pull away and not think about how conflictingly good it had felt to have that tongue pushed inside her tight behind. She could feel herself squeezing around it, trying to expel the foreign intrusion, but each time her ring tightened around the tongue inside it, Monica only drove her tongue back inside, the soft muscle wriggling up against the walls just as it had been before. The sensation was frustratingly pleasurable.

As Annette looked on, she began to feel her worries melting away. So what if she was caught? So what if they were caught? So what if people knew that she had abandoned the chance to save a friend all for the sake of voyeuristic pleasure? Well, that wasn't strictly true. She did care about being caught, of course, but in the throes of pleasure, it was hard to pay that care any mind. She worked her fingers against her own slit, now inside the panties as she coated her own fingers in juices, the little sounds of pleasure that she was making becoming harder and harder to hide, but they were outmatched by Ingrid's own, and they might have even slipped in alongside them, disguised as the blonde's own regretted pleasure.

"I can't believe how good this feels," Ingrid muttered, her face pressed against the ground once again—she could hardly summon the strength to move anything other than her hips as she ground back against Monica's face, but things were about to get worse for her. With a grin, Monica unwrapped her arms from around the blonde's legs and pulled back from her ass, only briefly. Those hands moved up, slipped against the cheeks and gave them squeezes, all while she watched Ingrid closely for any reaction that she might have.

"I can't believe you're such a slut for having your ass played with," Monica muttered, sounding cocky. "Aren't you at all ashamed of yourself?" Despite her teasing, she didn't stop running her hands against Ingrid's behind, sliding her hands between the cheeks to spread her wider, watching the way that Ingrid's puckered hole twitched gently, inviting Monica back in to give it some more attention even though her saliva was still dripping from it, rolling down between the lips of Ingrid's pussy to roll over—oh, what a cute little clit she had. Outside of its hood, it thumped in the dim light, begging for attention that Monica now felt obligated to give it.

With a wide grin on her face, she buried her face back into Ingrid's behind and ran one of her hands between the girl's legs, gently stroking along her pussy while she gave the blonde a moment to get used to the feeling of having a tongue stuffed up her backside again. That said, she wasn't at all gentle with the way that her tongue moved—given that the saliva from before had kept the hole well-lubricated, she saw fit to simply plunge her tongue deep. She rolled it back and forth, curled it uncurled it as her fingers ran further down, eventually finding Ingrid's clit.

She'd had a finger on each lip, and on her way down had been teasingly spreading them, but when she reached Ingrid's clit she didn't immediately press those fingers against it. Rather, she ran them around, slowly encircling the clit before both fingers met underneath it. Once there, she paused all movement of her tongue, and that of her fingers, and for a moment she merely listened to the blonde's pleasured sounds, the little sighs and whines of pleasure that she gave as she tried to silently urge Monica into keeping up her oral assault, though she could never actually ask for such a thing—Monica understood, but the blonde didn't have to actually ask her. Monica got all the begging that she could ever want, just from those whines, and the feeling of Ingrid's desperate clit thumping mere millimetres above her fingers.

Then, all of a sudden, she pushed those fingers directly against Ingrid's clit, pulling a moan from the blonde that was louder than any of the other ones had been, and if anyone else happened to be patrolling the area—of note, a certain redhead—then they would almost certainly have heard it; Monica was beginning to think it suspicious that the two of them hadn't been found yet, but she wasn't going to complain about having more time to play around with the blonde, especially when those little sounds of pleasure that she gave were so fucking cute.

Affection wasn't in Monica's nature, so rather than try to make that known with affectionate kisses and gentle fingering, she hammered her fingers back and forth against Ingrid's clit, pulling back from her ass just briefly to watch the way that juice almost squirted out from Ingrid's poor pussy as she did. The girl was obviously worked up, but that could be taken care of. With a grin, Monica leaned forward to plant her face into Ingrid's ass for what would be the final time, applying hard and desperate smooches to the tight hole rather than pushing in right away. When those smooches stopped pulling the moans and sighs that they did from Ingrid at first, she moved to quick lapping, her tongue dipping deeper into the hole itself each time that it ran along it, and eventually, she abandoned all pretence entirely and merely plunged her tongue back inside again.

Ingrid felt as if they were on the home stretch. Surely, it couldn't feel any better than it already did, right? Monica answered that question pretty quickly by altering her angle a little; she managed to push her tongue deeper, and with how hungrily she was thrusting and probing her tongue as deep into Ingrid as she could, it almost felt to the blonde as if the girl licking her ass had completely fallen to the act, focusing more on that than she was anything else. And although she wasn't sure how she felt about it, the idea that she could capture someone's attention so completely with just her ass sent her over the edge. She moaned out loudly, threw her head back and succumbed to the orgasm that she had been nearing for some time.

The little squirts of juice against Monica's palm became a heavy flow as her orgasm took over, and her tight behind twitched madly around the girl's tongue. It felt so tight that Monica had trouble keeping up, but she managed, and when Ingrid's orgasm finally passed, Monica pulled back, allowing the blonde to collapse onto the ground.

As she licked her hand clean of the juices that coated it, there was suddenly a rustling in the bushes beside them. Annette, who had been leaning against them to get closer to the action without being seen, feel through the bush, and was soon laid beside Ingrid, her pants around her ankles with a hand still between her legs.

Monica couldn't help but laugh. "Well, this is an interesting development, isn't it?" she asked, moving to her feet as she finished cleaning herself up. She paced around the girls and then crouched in front of them, both Ingrid and Annette looking a mixture of exhausted and scared as they looked up at her. "To think, the two of you were actually perverts! I was right to pick tonight to go stalking around. I thought that between your repression," she said, pointing at Ingrid, then pointed at Annette, "and your supposed innocence, it would be more of a challenge to turn you into the eager sluts that I was looking for. Yet there you are—one of you recovering from having a tongue deep in your butt, and the other had apparently been watching."

Annette couldn't bring herself to look at Ingrid, worried that she would get a judgemental gaze from the other girl, but she needn't have worried—Ingrid couldn't bring herself to look at Annette either. Instead, the two of them looked towards the ground, waiting for Monica to berate them again.

It didn't happen. After reaching down to give the two girls a condescending pat on the head, Monica turned around on her feet and walked away. "I'll be back for more the next time the two of you are on patrol together," she teased, a musical tone to her voice, and then she disappeared into the darkness.

"We didn't even find out why she had been sneaking around," Ingrid muttered, moving up to her feet. She fixed her clothes as quickly as she could but was noticeably shaky on her legs. Annette moved up alongside her, supporting the blonde as she fixed her clothes.

"We can ask her next time. ...um, assuming she was right! And there... is a next time." Annette expected a look of disapproval from Ingrid, but instead, she got a gentle squeeze on the arm as the blonde moved to sit down on a nearby bench, abandoning the idea of pulling her pants up as she kicked them off one of her legs and spread the legs wide open, exposing her slit to Annette.

"There's no need to wait for her. You want a taste, right?" she asked, prompting the redhead to gulp. But she did, and soon enough, she sank down onto her knees in front of Ingrid, her head settling between the blonde's legs.


End file.
